Miss Congeniality: A new case
by Harri B
Summary: When Eric left, neither him or Gracie knew she was pregnant.Now 17 years later Gracie's daughter goes to find her father, but what happens when she is kidnapped? by an old enemy.Can Eric and Grace put the past behind them and save their daughter?
1. Who's my dad?

Disclaimer: Miss Congeniality doesn't belong to me! The character of Holly and anyone else not in the 2 movies belong to me. Please obtain my permission before use. I also don't own What a girl wants.

A\N: This is my first Miss Congeniality fanfic, please be nice and review. Also I need a beta reader, if you interestead.

Plot: When Eric left Gracie 17 years ago, neither of them knew she was pregant. Now 17 years later while Gracie is undercover with Sam Fuller, Gracie's daughter Holly decides it's time to go find her father and tell him he has a daughter. But when Holly is kidnapped by an old enemy, it's time for Eric and Gracie to reunite. But will they be able to put their problems aside and save their daughter? Features Miss United States, Jeff Foreman, Sam Fuller, Stan Fields, McDonald, Clonsky and many more.

_Gracie and Holly's apartment_

Gracie Hart, FBI agent walked into her apartment. She tossed her bag down and saw her daughter typing onto her laptop.

"Hey sweetie," She said walking over to her daughter "How was school?"

"Good," She said hitting save "Mom, can we talk?"

Gracie looked at the chinese menu, "About what?" She asked

"The F word." Said Holly staring at Gracie

"The F word?" asked Gracie putting down the menu and looking at her daughter, "What's the F word?"

"My father." Said Holly

A moment of quite passed, Gracie sucked in a breath.

"Not now." She said shocked that Holly had even brought up the subject of Eric

"When mom?" Asked Holly jolting to her feet, "When I was 5, you said wait until I was 10. When I was 10, you said wait until I was 15. When I was 15, you said wait until I'm older. I'm 17, I want to know.

"It's not that simple." Said Gracie

"I don't understand why you won't tell me. Please mom I need to know." pleaded Holly

Gracie sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know, after dinner arrives o.k?"

"O.K." Said Holly

_3 hours later,_

"This is your father, Eric Matthews." Said Gracie handing Holly a picture of herself and Eric

"Why did he leave?" Asked Holly looking at Gracie sad expression

"I don't know." Admitted Gracie

"Mom? Where did Eric go after leaving the NYC field office?"

"Florida." Said Grace

"Do you miss him?" asked Holly

"I used to, but I got something better, I got you," She kissed her daughter's head "Remember, you'll be staying with Melissa and her parents for the next couple of days." Yawned Gracie

"Yeah, I remember." She silently groaned.

"I'm going to get some sleep, see you in the morning." She walked off

"Night mom." Said Holly.

She turned on Gracie's FBI laptop and entered the password gun into it and clicked on a program that let her search for anybody. She typed in Eric Matthews, FBI and was brought up with his address, phone numbers and most importly the field office that he was working for.

"Florida, bingo," She said grabbing her cell phone and dialing a number "Hi, I would like to book a flight to Orlando, leaving tomorrow morning."

A\N: I hope you guys like and here is a preview of chapter 2.

"Excuse me?" Asked Holly

The FBI agents continued to talk, ignoring Holly.

"Excuse me?" She said louder, shocked at how rude they were being.

"Hey!" She shouted

"The shopping centre is 2 blocks away."

"Thanks, but I'm looking for Eric Matthews. Do you know where I can find him?"

A\N: I hoped you all liked, please review!


	2. Meeting Eric

**Disclaimer: Miss Congeniality doesn't belong to me! The character of Holly and anyone else not in the 2 movies belong to me. Please obtain my permission before use. I also don't own what a girl wants.**

**A\N: This is my first Miss Congeniality fanfic, please be nice and review. I'****m sorry it'****s**** taken so long to update! ****At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**** Also not sure how long it takes to get from Orlando to the FBI field office, so if timing is off, I'm sorry.**

_Orlando airport,_

Holly grabbed her suitcase and walked outside to the taxi rank. Holly slid into the taxi.

"Where to miss?" the taxi driver asked

"FBI field office, please," Holly said her stomach full of butterflies.

"Cool, do you work for the FBI?" the taxi driver asked.

"No, I'm going to meet my father," Holly nervously spoke.

"Alright miss," the taxi driver said. "First time in Florida?" he asked.

"Yeah, first time out of New York," Holly said digging through her bag.

"Trust me miss, you'll fall in love with Florida," the taxi driver said happily drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

_An hour later,_

I walked into the reception area at the FBI.

"Good morning Miss, can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm Holly Hart, I'm looking for Agent Eric Matthews," Holly said.

"I'm sorry miss but unless you are an agent or a witness, I can't grant you visitors permission," the receptionist said smiling at Holly.

"I'm his teenage daughter, he hasn't seen me in a couple of years and I wanted to surprise him," Holly said.

The receptionist eyed her. "O.K do you have I.D?"

Holly pulled out her student card and handed it to the receptionist.

"O.K Holly," the receptionist handed her a visitor's pass. "Agent Matthews, is on the 16th floor."

"Thank you," Holly said.

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

Holly walked into the elevator.

A couple of minutes later, Holly stepped out of the elevator and scanned the corridor. She saw two agents standing in the hallway.

"Excuse me?" Holly asked

The FBI agents continued to talk, ignoring Holly.

"Excuse me?" she said louder, shocked at how rude they were being.

"Hey!" she shouted

"The shopping centre is 2 blocks away," the taller of the two agents said.

"Thanks that would be useful if I wanted a shopping centre, but I'm looking for Eric Matthews. Do you know where I can find him?" she asked.

"Room 9," the other agent said checking Holly out.

"Thank you," replied Holly.

She knocked on the door to room 9.

"Come in," a voice said.

Holly walked in pulling her suitcase behind her to find a man writing on a whiteboard.

"How can I help you?" Eric asked looking up.

"I'm looking for agent Eric Matthews, he transferred here from New York," Holly said hoping this was her father.

"You've found him," Eric said carefully putting his pen down and studying Holly. "How can I help you?"

"Um, you dated agent Gracie Hart," Holly said staring at Eric.

Eric's face went white. "Look kids, I'm not interested in selling my story about my relationship with agent Hart. You have to contact the New York field office if you want her autograph," Eric snapped.

"I don't need her autograph," Holly snapped back.

"Let me guess, you already have it," Eric sarcastically said.

"Agent Matthews, I don't need her signature because Grace Hart is my mother and according to her and my birth certificate, you're my father," Holly said looking into her father's eyes.

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"Hart, what's wrong?" Fuller asked.

"It's Holly," Grace said looking at her cell phone.

"She o.k.?" Fuller asked.

"She's in Florida," Grace said stunned.

"What is she doing in Florida?" Fuller asked confused

"She went to find Eric," Grace quietly said.

**A\N: So how will Eric react to his daughter? How will Holly cope with her father and how will Hart cope ****letting Eric back into her life? If you want to know, hit the review button.**


	3. Eric's reaction

Disclaimer: Miss Congeniality doesn't belong to me

**Disclaimer: Miss Congeniality doesn't belong to me! The character of Holly and anyone else not in the 2 movies belong to me. Please obtain my permission before use. **

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first 2 chapters. If you're wondering why the updates are taking so long, blame my teachers. I finish all my homework and then they give me a pile more! Plus on top of that I start my exams in a couple of weeks! Hopefully, I'll be ok, so that means updates will be rare until the end of July! Sorry! Anyway in this chapter, we're going to see both Eric's reaction and Gracie's when she finds out where Holly actually is! At the end will be a preview of chapter four, so enjoy!**

_Previously:_

"_Agent Matthews, I don't need her signature because Grace Hart is my mother and according to her and my birth certificate, you're my father," Holly said looking into her father's eyes._

_Now…_

"I don't have a daughter," Eric stated.

"My birth certificate has your name on it, Agent Matthews," Holly said holding up the birth certificate.

"Let me see that," Eric said taking the birth certificate off Holly and holding it up to the light.

"It's not fake," Holly snapped.

Eric handed her back the certificate and stared at her, before speaking.

"It doesn't mean you're my daughter, Hart could have got it got it wrong," Eric said trying to convince himself as well as Holly.

"Agent Matthews, my mother didn't get it wrong. You're the only guy she has though about in the last seventeen years," Holly admitted.

Eric sighed, before moving to the computer and began typing.

"If your searching for me, I'm in there," Holly said referring to the database Eric was searching.

After a couple of minutes of reading, Eric looked at Holly.

"This is a complete shock," Eric muttered, his eyes not leaving Holly's.

"I understand. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry," Holly sadly acknowledged as she picked up her bag and began walking out of the office.

Eric leapt out of his seat.

"Holly, wait!" he called as he caught her arm.

"What?" she asked spinning around to face Eric, who saw her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked.

"The motel, then I'm going to book my flight home," Holly coldly said.

"You mean Hart isn't here with you?" Eric asked.

"No, mom is on an undercover operation back home, so I came on my own," Holly proudly announced.

Eric groaned. "Let me guess Hart doesn't know you're here?"

"She thinks I'm staying at my friend's house and my friend thinks the operation was cancelled, meaning I wouldn't have to stay there," Holly explained.

Eric scoped up his jacket, before placing a hand on Holly's elbow. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Holly asked.

Eric led Holly over to a desk where a man was sitting, reading a report.

"Matt, if you see Greg, tell him I'm not feeling well and I've gone home," Eric informed Matt.

Matt looked at Holly, a smile appearing on his lips.

"She's a bit young for you isn't she? Me, on the other hand-"

"Matt, this is my daughter, Holly," Eric said protectively pushing Holly behind him, ready to punch Matt if he came near Holly.

"She's a cute little thing," Matt said with a suggestive grin over Eric's shoulder at Holly, who in return rolled her eyes.

"Excuse us," Eric said glaring at Matt, before he wrapped an arm around Holly's shoulders and leading her out of the building.

_Eric's apartment,_

Eric heard his daughter singing in the shower, he took her cell phone off the side, scrolled down her address book until he found the number he was looking for. He then placed the phone to his ear and waited for the person on the other end to pick it up.

* * *

_New York City,_

Gracie Hart stared at the view from her window of the safe-house she was in. She missed Holly so much; she hated being away from her.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and saw Holly's name flashing across the screen and answered it.

* * *

"Holly, what's wrong?" Hart's voice floated down the phone and into Eric's ear.

Eric sighed. She still sounded the same as she did when he last spoke to her, seventeen years ago.

"Holly?" Hart's voice called, snapping him back to reality.

"Hello Hart," Eric said

"Eric?" Gracie asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's me, Hart. Why didn't you tell me about Holly?" Eric asked.

"How did you know?" Hart asked sitting down.

"She's here."

"Is she o.k.? Is she safe?" Hart asked going into protective mother mode.

"Hart, she's fine. She's in the shower."

"If she's in your way, send her back home," Hart snapped.

"This isn't about her being in my way Hart! This is about not knowing I had a daughter for half of my life! Why didn't you tell me?" Eric shouted.

"Because I didn't want her to get hurt," Hart sadly said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eric asked, noticing how the tone had changed in Gracie's voice.

"I think you know," Hart bitterly said. "I'll send someone to pick her up."

"Gracie, I know your undercover for the next two weeks, why don't you let me take care of Holly?" Eric offered.

"What? Can you afford precious time away from your social calendar?" Hart sarcastically asked.

"I'll make the time, please let me look after Holly and get to know her," Eric begged.

* * *

Gracie sighed; maybe this was the right thing to do for Holly, maybe she would finally come out of her shell.

"Fine, Holly can stay with you while I finish this operation, but I swear to god Matthews, if you hurt her, I will kick your ass," Hart warned.

"I won't hurt her, I promise," Eric happily said.

"You better not, tell Holly to call me."

"I will, goodnight Hart," Eric said.

"Night Matthews," Hart said hanging up.

"Hart, what's wrong?" Fuller asked.

"It's Holly," Grace said looking at her cell phone.

"She o.k.?" Fuller asked.

"She's in Florida," Grace said stunned.

"What is she doing in Florida?" Fuller asked confused

"She went to find Eric," Grace quietly said.

"Oh my," Fuller said. "Are you o.k. with her being there?"

"Not really, but this may be the opportunity Eric needs to have a relationship with Holly and for Holly to understand how much Eric is an unfit father."

"Hart, do you still have feelings for Matthews?" Fuller asked.

"No… maybe… It was a long time ago."

**A\N: So, possible feelings may be brewing to the surface again. Will Hart and Eric ever make up? How will Eric cope with Holly? Here is a preview of chapter 4.**

Holly opened the door to find a five foot 6 inches, blonde hair woman standing there.

She eyed Holly up and down before deciding she was no threat.

"Hey, I'm looking for Eric? Is he home?"

Holly shouted over her shoulder. "Eric, someone is here to see you!"

"Be right out!" Eric replied.

"So, who are you?" the girl asked.

Holly was about to speak, when Eric came over.

"Jennifer, good to see you again," he said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Who is she?" Jennifer asked.

"My niece, Holly," Eric quickly said.

Holly rolled her eyes before picking up her bag.

"Where are you going? Eric asked watching Holly walk out the door.

Holly spun around to face Eric and Jennifer.

"Don't worry about me, _uncle_ Eric," Holly spat. "I'll get out your hair for a couple of hours."

Eric watched as his daughter disappeared from sight.

**A\N: So tension already! What will Eric do? Where will Holly go and who will she meet. Also a phone conversation with Hart and a surprise visitor awaits in the next chapter. So hit the review button.**


End file.
